Afterglow
by Cinder Prince
Summary: Mornings with "I Love You's" are worth waking up everyday for. Yohna
1. Afterglow

**Author's Note: **I missed Shaman King, so here— a Yohna. I know, I'm not good but hope you guys will like it. I wrote Yohna before in a different account but no need knowing what account was that. Oh by the way, **Afterglow** is a mild-fluff. I'll be making other Yohna stories— if you ever liked this one.

**Afterglow **

By Tsukasa Mizushima

…

I'm glad I fell in love with you, I'm glad I got to touch you  
It was the first time I felt like I couldn't do anything alone  
Even cold winters become as warm as spring in the blink of an eye  
The scenery floats before my eyes, shining, a wonderful day  
Do you remember the Inokashira train to our town?  
Crushed together on the packed train, holding the strap, you were in my arms

When you put your arms around me, I learned for the first time what love meant.  
You were smaller than I imagined, I made up my mind to protect you

…

Waking up with her head resting on his bare chest and her slender frame pressed protectively against his warm embrace secured and made him feel like the days to come would always be a tad bit easier to bear with her always there by his side.

Yoh Asakura found it rather reassuring that behind their closed door, she's free and safe from any burden that's been placed upon her small yet tough shoulders. The brunette even felt proud and thankful that in his arms, during mornings like this, she can let go of that cold façade and just be his vulnerable and dependable "Anna-Chan".

Yes_, his_, such a perfect syllable, right? _His_ Anna-Chan— **"Mine"**— _Yes_, forever his, _forevermore_.

The brunette sighed contently, his pools of charcoal black stared with pure adoration. He dearly and surely loved her. She was a God given gift and he was often afraid, so god damn afraid to lose her someday.

"… **I love you,"** he kissed the tip of her nose, a bit desperate, then her forehead before he pulled her closer into a very tight yet loving hug. She was so beautiful and he won't deny it. She was his— his ice queen. He couldn't even believe it that the once very thin girl, whom he met in the mountains of Ozorezan, was now a gorgeous woman— a very delicate treasure of his.

With her now long blonde hair that framed more of her pristine face and those rosy, round cherry cheeks that brightens-up with different shades of red when they kiss. Plus those perfect nose and full, salivated, deliciously, tempting pink lips that can even turn a bended ruler into a straight man, is something worth not sharing to anyone but himself.

Kyouyama Anna was, autonomously without a doubt, the perfect one for Asakura Yoh.

And God, it took him seven years, seven fortitude years of him courting her properly and being a real man. Of her slapping him hard, and her shouting at him and telling him he wasn't good enough. But still, those seven long years found its grateful place in his heart.

She was finally his after so long of being a teen without a care in the world, a fiancée with trembling knees and careless endeavors. He was finally a worth it person to lean down on one knee and tell her the words he so wanted to say to the world, **"Will you marry me?"** – And she gladly answered him with a cold and steady **"Yes,"** to keep her façade, to keep what she feels. But while she remained cold in vocalization, her eyes never lied since it glittered with loving and thankful tears she's been keeping ever since. Maybe, even _**once upon a dream…**_

The brunette smiled as he reminisced of his wonderful past; while his big, calloused fingers found its way tangled with his lover's smooth, scrawny hands. While the ring, ever so effervescent on her middle finger shimmered with pride. Yoh couldn't help but feel euphoria right there, right now. He was happy, oh yes, absolutely happy.

Bringing those scrawny fingers to his lips, Yoh kissed the ring finger of his lover, making the woman of his dreams stir and tiredly open her hazel nut eyes, looking at him—well, glaring at him to be precise.

"…— **Yoh…" **The blonde groaned. She was obviously pissed with her lover's antics, since she began to mumble her lover's name in a cursing grunt. Her brows were furrowed, her lips quivered, her usual cold face looking unknowingly cute as she mumbled cursed languages and added chores through her dream induced haze before closing her eyes again, snuggling and pressing her body more closely to the brunette than could possibly be. And somehow, after a minute or so she snored ever so softly as she returned into the state where she has nothing to think, nothing to be worked up about and nothing to hide from — in her dreams.

"… **I'm sorry baby. Please, go back to sleep."** Yoh sweat dropped and chuckled whole-heartedly as he gave her an apologetic kiss. **"…Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you."**

The blonde woman subconsciously smiled with the innocence of her lover's action. She was finally feeling relaxed and at ease. She loved him for that, even without words to exchange or affection to be displayed. They were obviously content and happy, so very much thankful of what they have.

The cold breeze bypassed their room in a swift motion.

His warmth and her warmth and the feeling of her face now cuddling more closely to the brunette's neck made shivers ran down his spine. She then started breathing in and breathing out evenly, making her lips produce a certain kind of soft, spurs noises that only she can do. A noise that can always make the heart of the man beside her skip a thousand mile or at times just a morning wood.

And honestly, he could never get tired of this. Never get tired of her, of his baby to come and what they have now. It seems like his accustomed morning rituals after sex or even just after a long sleep would always make him fall in love with her, no matter what.

"… **I love you so much…" **

The brunette would glance at her and smile before pulling the covers up and letting her find another comfortable spot to sleep. Finally, he could rest even just for an hour or two. It seems like after this little contemplation, another day would start and the beautiful angel beside him would be at her full wrath.

Yoh pecked her lips once again before closing his eyes and whispering, ever so gently, the words he would always be proud to say over and over again.

"…**Sweet dreams, my Asakura Anna."**

…

This love, just one love, that I have for you makes me so, so tender  
Happy tears, sad tears, I want to take them all in  
On bright mornings and freezing nights, let's be together, forever

…

**Fin**

**Author's Note: **Gah! Think of whatever you guys want! I'm out of here.


	2. Ever After

**A/N: **IMAO! I think this would be a supporting short drabble for Afterglow. Anyways, enjoy! :) Updates of** Footprint's** would start during my summer vacation. I'm really busy with college so please understand. :)

…

"**Actions Speaks Louder Than Words"**

…

With her velvety, supple sculpted lips lingering on my skin, I found my body filling up with fervid desire to return her unspoken words of affection. I could feel it here in my very vein. The way she wanted to say "**I Love you**" without ruining who she is, without showing me her vulnerability— her weaknesses. This girl— with smooth, shoulder length blonde hair, magnificent, shy hazel colored eyes, perked up nose and wondrous lips— _my world_— was blessed and had done magic without letting out a single spoken word of 'I', 'Love', 'Lust', 'Desire'— 'You', 'Us', 'We'.

And God, how much I love her spells on me— so very enchanting, so very captivating that it made my whole body overflow with unknown want to hold and protect this woman wrapped around my arms. Not only because I love her, so very much but because of how her actions promised me forever and eternity together.

I know that somehow, underneath her palms I could be crushed, beneath those tantalizing hazel eyes I could die. But I heed no threat to that because I love her. She is everything to me—my angel—my hope… my home.

And I can prove that, because through the twenty one years of my existence, she was the very first person, who showed me that someone wanted and needed me. And nevertheless it was fluently expressed by her very affectionate actions. The way she would tenderly nip on the shell of my ears when I felt the need to cry. The way she'll wrap those scrawny, little arms around me when the world seems to go against me, the way she'll wait for me every night when I come home late, the way she glares at me when I forget, the way she gives me the cold shoulder when I made her upset. Everything she do for me are very much treasured, more of loved.

Because it's not often that God would give a gift— to speak without words, to silence a person without an open-mouthed conversation— it was rarely given, and this woman whom I love the most is one of those. Not only, she was given a gift, she too gave I—Asakura Yoh— a gift to be loved and cared for together with her. She had given us both, the most beautiful gift in the world.

Our son, Asakura Hana…

"… I love you,"

…

**Fin**

…


End file.
